ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Animations
Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie (also known as Eric Animations: The Movie and Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, simply known as Eric Animations ''and formerly known as ''The Eric Show: The Movie) is an upcoming 2018 3D hand-drawn/flash/CGI computer animated action adventure science fiction family comedy drama time travel superhero film based on the Go!Animate series The Eric Show created by Prince Boadu (PFilms207 Power, formally known as PFilms207 Forever VGCP) and Julien Baidet (ThatGreenSwagGuy), and loosely based on properties and characters from The Go!Animate Company created by Alvin Hung. The film stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Lauren Graham, Isaac Hempstead Wright, Dove Cameron, Tim Curry, Nasim Pedrad, Sean Giambrone, Max Charles, and others who are going to replace the text-to-speech voices from reprising their roles respectively. The film is an international co-production of the United States, Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, United Kingdom and Denmark, the first film to be based off a Go!Animate Network and Discovery Kids series, a feature-length spin-off to Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie (2017) and A GoAnimate YouTuber Movie (2018), as well as the first theatrical film to be based of an original Go!Animate property, and the first theatrical film to be based off a Cartoon Network series since The Powerpuff Girls Movie, which was released in 2002. This film is also a part of the GCU (Go!Animate Cinematic Universe), and it is the first film to be part of the GRU (Go!Animate Rebooted Universe). This film also features cameo appearances of some characters from Ben 10, Rugrats, Steven Universe, Despicable Me, Adventure Time, FusionFall, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and many others, almost all from the original creators' permission. Most of the actors and actresses, such as Steve Carrell, Kristin Wig, Dan Castellaneta, Ryan Porter, Dana Gaier, Tom Kenny, Roger Bumpass, Miranda Cosgrove, Chris Pratt, Kate McKinnon, Fred Tatasciore and others will reprise their roles in the film, with the exceptions of John Ritter, Christine Cavanaugh, and June Foray, who were replaced by Luke Wilson, Max Charles, and Seth Green respectively. Produced by The Go!Animate Company, Warner Bros. Animation (under the Warner Animation Group feature film unit), Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Animation, NicThic Productions, Colin Entertainment, Ltd., Sony Pictures Animation, Laka Animation Studios, DHX Media, Discovery Kids, Universal Kids, Timberwolf Productions, Greenyworld Studios, Illumination Entertainment, and Universal Animation Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, along with Sony Pictures Entertainment for Columbia Pictures, with Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures in US and International prints, and Entertainment One in Canadian prints. The film is scheduled to be released on December 14, 2018 in 3D, 2D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. The film serves as either the definitive series finale or as a prelude to a potential revival. The film is rated PG due to some brief mild language, mild cartoon violence, rude humor, and some scenes may scare children. Synopsis This film centers on a Go!Animate character named Eric Walker (a.k.a. Eric Animations or EricAnimate) (Zachary Gordon), who lives a normal, average life as a citizen of Go!Anipaulis, California, which is a city related to the GoAnimate City and located near Los Angeles, California. He also lives a double life as a YouTuber named "Eric Animations", or "EricAnimate". However, Gozaburo Kaiba (Tim Curry), the original leader of Kaiba Corp, and an evil, yet powerful villain from the anime manga series Yu-Gi-Oh!, along with his girlfriend Isabella Once-ler (Nasim Pedrad), and their villainous army of friends James (Brendan Meyer), Mr. Keebler (Neil Chrone), Belly (Zendaya), The Go!Brat (Jacob Tremblay), and others, which are a team of the evilest of troublemakers, villains, and Go!Brats (Alvin Hung haters) called "The Villainous Organization", plan to seek revenge on the heroes and the good people who hate them and always want them in trouble by taking over all of the media universes, including the fictional universes in the Media Multiverse, spawn grounded videos, dead meat videos, expelled for nothing videos, assaulting videos, and other bad videos out of everyone on top of all realms of each and every multimedia franchise and turn everyone into Go!Brats and bad people. It's up to Eric, along with Victor, Julie, Erika, PC Guy, Benjamin Santagati, and their friends, as well as other YouTubers, GoAnimators (people who use GoAnimate) and heroes to defeat Gozaburo and his team and save the Media Multiverse before it's too late. Plot TBA Voice cast Main cast *Zachary Gordon as Eric Walker, also known as Eric Animations or EricAnimate, a 15-year old teenage boy while living a double life both as a 10th grade student of Go!Anipaulis High School and as a famous YouTuber named EricAnimate. He is the teenage son of Kimberly and Diesel Animations, and the main protagonist of the movie. *Tim Curry as Gozaburo Kaiba, an evil powerful troublemaker and villain in Go!Animate from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, the former CEO of KaibaCorp, Isabella's boyfriend, and the main leader of a powerful yet evil team of hundreds and hundreds of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers and Go!Fags. He is the first main antagonist of the movie. *Nasim Pedrad as Isabella Once-Ler, a troublemaker in Go!Animate, the greedy, pessimistic mother of The Once-Ler, the co-leader of a team of grounded-video-obsessed troublemakers, and the second main antagonist of the movie. She is also Gozeburo's girlfriend. *Peyton List as Julie, Eric's current innocent girlfriend, Eric's best friend, and Eric's future wife. She is the first main deuteragonist of this movie. *Lindsay Jones as Erika, Eric's first friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team. She is the second main deuteragonist of this movie. *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Victor, Eric's second friend, and the third main deuteragonist of this movie. *Brendan Meyer as CoolBoy7750, a YouTuber, Go!Animator, and a former Go!Fag. He is now Eric's friend, and the fourth main deuteragonist of this movie. *Cherami Leigh as Kate, Eric's third friend and cheerleader for the GoAnipaulis High School football team like Erika. *David Tennant as Dr. Goani Matestein, Julie's father and a scientist who believes in Go!Animate Logic. *Dee Bradley Baker as PC Guy, a friendly and busy natural-born Microsoft fan and a comic relief. *Tobey Maguire as Benjamin Santagati, a YouTube and Go!Animate user, and one of Eric's friends. *Barbara Dunkleman as Cameron the Camera Girl, a professional filmmaker, video camera operator, and PC Guy's girlfriend. She is one of the minor characters of this movie. *Dee Bradley Baker as Phil the Video Camera, an anthropomorphic video camera who is Cameron's pet, best friend, and sidekick. *Brad Swaile as Justin Harrison, a troublemaker and a Go!WhiteKnight from Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, James, Mr. Keebler, Belly, and The Go!Fag. *Lauren Graham as Kimberly Animations, Eric's mom. *George Clooney as Diesel Animations, Eric's dad. *David Tennant as Alvin Hung, the founder and CEO of The Go!Animate Company. *Max Charles as Dexter, a boy genius from his TV show of the same name Dexter's Laboratory, and the online video game FusionFall. He is one of the minor characters of the movie. *TBA as Jimmy Neutron, a boy genius from his movie, and TV show of the same name. He is also one of the minor characters of this movie. *Kevin Conroy as Cianan Irvine, a YouTuber and Go!Animator from Australia and Go!Animate City. He is the third main deuteragonist of the movie, and also one of Eric's friends. *Bradley Steven Perry as Eric Smith, Eric Animations' cousin. *Laura BaileyasAlthea Andrea. *Cristina Vee as Princess Morbucks, a spoiled rich girl who is an antagonist towards The Powerpuff Girls. She loves gold and is The Powerpuff Girls' number 4 archenemy. She is also one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, a superheroine with powers who is associated with the X-Men and the Avengers. *Loren Lester as Dave, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City who hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as Larry, a troublemaker in Go!Animate City, and Dave's brother. Just like Dave, he also hates Trains, and is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and the main Go!Fag. *TBA as Beddu, a Sicilian troublemaker in Go!Ville, which is another town related to Go!Animate City. He is one of the evil minions for Gozeburo, Isabella, Kayla, and CoolBoy7750. *TBA as the kidnapping Go!Fags. *Jacob Tremblay as the main Go!Fag. *Levi Miller as Brian Animations, Eric's adoptive brother. *TBA as TTTEAndSpongebobYesFurFagsNo (ThomasTheTankEngineAndSpongebobYesFurFagsNo). *Dove Cameron as Kayla, Eric Smith's girlfriend. Secondary voice cast *Robin Atkin Downes as the School Bus driver. *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Eric's teacher in Go!Anipaulis High School. *Fred Tatasciore as the narrator for a documentary video of the American History. *TBA as the ticket agent for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the usher for Go!Cinema. *TBA as the announcer for Go!Cinema. *Leopold Slikk as himself in the archived footage as the Angry German Kid. *Ellen McLain as the intercom voice as the front enterance to Gozeburo's lair. *Roger Craig Smith as the masked chef. *Nolan Massey as Master Holographic Crystal Ball. *Nolan North as an injured Go!Fag guard. *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as the news reporter for the Go!Animate News Network (GNN). *Ginnifer Goodwyn as the weather reporter for the Go!Animate Weather Channel. *Todd Haberkorn as the receptionist for the Go!Animate Community Center. Other Voice Cast *Rick D. Wisserman as Thor *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (MCU) *Hugh Jackman as Various Bodyguards *Will Friedle as Batman Beyond, a successor to Bruce Wayne from the Future. **Friedle also voices Ron Stoppable *Kaiji Tang as Hwoarang, a Korean martial artist from Tekken. *Loren Lester as Dick Grayson/Nightwing **Lester also voices Shadow the Hedgehog and Jin Kazama. *Steven Blum as James Howlett/Wolverine *Liam O'Brien as Asura, an angry demigod from Asura's Wrath. *Laura Bailey as Various. *Todd Haberkorn as Indiana Jones, an old adventurer. *Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose *Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee *Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna *Barbara Dunkleman as Yang Xiao Long *Tom Hanks as Swiper the Fox and Sheriff Woody Pride *Fred Tatasciore as Various. *Steven Blum as Captain Cold **Blum also voices various others. *Gary Oldman as M. Bison, a villainous dictator from Street Fighter. *David Kaye as the Twelfth Doctor *Christopher Sabat *Vincent Martella as Sonic the Hedgehog, the titular protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and also, the mascot of SEGA. **Martella also voices Phineas Flynn, appearing dressed up as the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Spider-Man, a Marvel Comics teen Superhero and also, Marvel's mascot. **Roger Craig Smith reprises his role as Sonic's Boom Counterpart. *Misty Lee as Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters of Sonic's World. **Lee also voices others. *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher/Floctor Strange, Phineas' British stepbrother dressed up as Classic Doctor Strange who is mostly a man of Action. **Sangster also voices Harry Potter in his Ferb voice, a Teenage British sorcerer from the Wizarding World. *Kyle Herbert as Ryu, a Japanese Martial artist from Street Fighter. *Reuben Langadon as Ken Masters and Dante *Cristina Vee as Blaze the Cat, a princess from the Sol Dimension. *Jennifer Hale, Kari Walgrhen and Karen Strassman voice numerous female soldiers. *Haley Joel Osment as Sora, a keyblade master from the Kingdom Hearts universe. *David Gallagher as Riku, a keyblade master and Sora's friend. *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion, the undead ninja of Mortal Kombat in the NetherRealm. *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible, the heroine and also, the secret agent of Middleton. *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Conrad Vernon as the Gingerbread Man, one of the minor characters in the movie. He was first created as a fairy tale character, and was also one of the minor characters for DreamWorks Animation's animated movie from 2001, Shrek. *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru, the former villain-turned-Anti-Villain League agent, Margo, Edith, and Agnes' adoptive father, and Lucy's husband. **Carell will also voice Dru, Gru's long lost brother. *Kristin Wig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent, Gru's wife, and the girls' adoptive mother. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, Gru and Lucy's older adoptive daughter. *Dana Gaier as Edith, Gru and Lucy's middle adoptive daughter. *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman, a DC Comics Superhero. *Channing Tatum as Clark Kent/Superman, a DC Comics Superhero. *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, a Marvel Comics Superheroine. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Chadick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, the king of Wakanda. *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Zachary Levi as Shazam *Dwayne Johnson as Maui **Johnson also voices Black Adam. *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, a Multibillionaire Marvel Comics Superhero. *Tara Strong as Coutrneay Taylor/Stargirl **Strong also voices numerous characters. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Pratt also voices Owen Grady, dinosaur hunter. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (MCU), a teenage Marvel comics Superhero. *Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe, a young Crystal Gem *Eden Sher as Princess Star Butterfly, the Princess of Mewni. *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Ashley Burch as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, a teenage Marvel comics Superheroine. *Khary Payton as Eric Brooks/Blade, a vampire hunter **Payton also voices Victor Stone/Cyborg and Knuckles the Echidna. *Colleen Villard as Captain Jake, a Good young Pirate Captain. *Ashley Johnson as Izzy, one of Jake's friends from Never Land. *Dee Bradley Baker as Various. *Vic Micnogna as Luke Skywalker, the main protagonist of the original Star Wars trilogy. *Troy Baker as Han Solo, the driver of the Millennium Falcon. *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Princess Leia, Leader of the rebel Alliance. *Christopher Ayres as Lord Voldermort *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, the Merc in the Mouth and also, an extremely overpowered Marvel Comics anti-hero of X-Men fame who loves getting paid. *Dee Bradley Baker as various roles. *Kimberly Brooks as Jasper *Daniel Craig as James Bond *Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Peter Seraficonwz as Kang the Conqueror, a villainous time traveler who is very evil and powerful, so powerful that he can alternate time, reality and history, with the power of his Time Ship. *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, a ghost powered teen superhero. *Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Donielle T. Hansley Jr as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Sam Marin as Benson, the boss of the Park. *John DiMaggio as TBA *Ezra Miller as The Flash *Michael Rosenbaum as Wally West/Kid Flash *Andrea Libman as TBD. *Rebecca Soichet *Olivia Olson as Marcelene and Vanessa *Eric Bauza as Ray Palmer/Atom *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, Dipper's sister. *Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Cumberbatch also voices Sherlock. *Alyson Stoner as Xion *Christopher Ayres as Master Xehanort, an elderly but evil leader of Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts who has evil plans to take over each and every Disney and Pixar world. *Robin Atkin Downes as Various. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Scott Menville as Various. *Johnny Yong Bosch *Richard Epcar as *Monica Rial *Christopher Sabat *Richard Epcar *Andrea Libman *Roman Reigns *Rodger Bumpass as Various *Tom Kenny as Various. *John Cena *Ariel Winter More cast and characters coming soon! Production Development In November 2016, Henry Norton announced that he wanted to do a feature-length film based on Go!Animate Network, Cartoon Network, and Discovery Kids's original series The Eric Show. The film was originally titled promotionally as The Eric Show: The Movie. Henry asked Prince Boadu and Julian Badit, who are the creators of the series, if he can do a feature-length film based on their series. The creators agreed to make a film based on the series, and they gave Henry permission to make the film. On December 25, 2016, Warner Bros and Paramount Pictures acquired the rights to produce the film, and would team up with Go!Animate to develop the film. It was also confirm that the film would be the first Go!Animated film to be a mix of hand drawn animation, 2D digital flash animation, and 3D computer generated imagery (CGI). The film was originally planned to be co-produced by John Harry Lau Productions. However, in March 29, 2017, John Harry Lau announced that he did not want to work on the production of the film. The next day, Paramount Animation, an animation division of Paramount Pictures had agreed to produce the film instead of John Harry Lau Productions. In April 6, 2017, John Harry Lau has decided to return to working on the production of the film. (See Trivia for more.) In March 27, 2017, James Sharp, also known by his nickname Sharpness Knight, agreed to help with the production of the film. He also agreed to have his company Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, and GreenyWorld Studios co-produce the film. In March 25, 2017, NDCUnivercity Media, a parody of NBCUniversal, had also agreed to help with the production of the film, and NDCUnivercity Animation Studios (now Laka Animation Studios) was added to produce the film on April 18, 2017. Univercity Pictures was also added on the same day, to distribute the film Internationally besides Paramount Pictures, but under Universal Pictures, which Univercity is parodized to. However, 5 days later, Univercity Pictures and NDCUniversal Animation Studios were both removed from producing and distributing the film. (See Trivia for more.) Universal will distribute the film along with Paramount Internationally instead of Univercity, and DreamWorks Animation and Illumination Entertainment will produce the film instead of NDCUnivercity Animation Studios. NDCUnivercity will still help with the development of the film, but only under Universal. In May 11, 2017, Eric Medina and Colin Lloyd Pendergast, had also agreed to develop the film, and have Adult Mall Movies, and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. added to produce the film. Founder of Slimeworks and actor KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey wanted to help with the film and wanted his company to be one of the production companies for the film Unfortunately Stephan stated that he already has a lot of film companies helping with the film. But later on Stephan stated that Nolan can still help with the film and help with the script it's just that his company won't be a production company or help distribute the film. During production of the film, Columbia Pictures released Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie on June 16, 2017. The film received positive reviews. On July 2017, Cianan Irvine, the director and producer of the film had agreed to help with the production of Eric Animations' movie. In Alvin Hung's movie, EricAnimate, a.k.a Eric Animations, had appeared in the film to help Doodle Bob and his friends save Alvin Hung and his family and stop CoolBoy7750 and his team from ruining Go!Animate and turning it into FutureAnimate. Eric is the same character from The Eric Show, as well as his upcoming film based on the series, which is this film. In July 2017, it was announced and revealed that Eric Animations' movie would not only be based on The Eric Show, but also become a feature-length spin-off to Alvin Hung And The Go!Fags: The Movie, involving Sony Pictures Entertainment to not only work on the film with Columbia Pictures distributing the film Internationally with Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures, and Sony Pictures Animation co-producing the film for CGI animation, but to also acquire the rights to produce the film. In August 2017, Famous Players Entertainment, Pobo Films, and DreamWorks Animation were both removed from developing the film because Famous Players is a film exhibitor and a cable television service provider, not a film studio. Also, Famous Players shut down in 2005 and was replaced by Cineplex. Pobo Films was removed because it's a rip-off to a television channel called Qubo and the makers of the film do not want to get sued by Ion Media for copyright infringement. DreamWorks Animation was removed because the company is not making films until 2019. DreamWorks Animation was later replaced by Illumination Entertainment. Later, Laka Animation Studios (formally NDCUnivercity Animation Studios was brought back. On September 2, 2017, ToonRocket, and Sharpness Knight Animation Studios were removed from developing the film. ToonRocket was removed because The Eric Show is not a ToonRocket original series, and Sharpness Knight Animation Studios was removed because James Sharp, the co-director, producer, executive producer, writer, and editor of the film was working with Colin Entertainment, Ltd, NicThic Productions, and GreenyWorld Studios on the development of the film, and having his company Sharpness Knight Animation Studios develop the film was too much for the list of companies developing the film. On November 21, 2017, it was announced that Zane Christopher Morgan, and his company ChrisAndZane Pictures would be co-producing the film. In December 1, 2017, Amblin Entertainment, as well as Steven Spielberg (who was to be the director of the film) were removed from co-producing and directing the film due to Spielberg himself unavailable in making this movie, as he is very busy working on everything else like Ready Player One. Spielberg was later replaced by Anthony and Jose Russo, and they will be directing the film. Also, Chris Meledandri, who is the founder and CEO of Illumination Entertainment was added to co-produce this film since he produced every animated film produced by Illumination. On December 11, 2017, after Jad Barahmeh became the new admin of Idea Wiki, Jad announced that he restored the original transcript of the film, thus allowing the writers to continue development of the transcript. Jad, along with Heliter Liskon, who gave ideas for the trailer to the film were both hired as producers and writers of the film the next day. On December 14, 2017, Mason Moore announced that he will be no longer involved with the development of the film due to loss of interest on the film. Because of this, Mason was removed from being the director of the film, as well as voicing as Jimmy Neutron in the film. He will be replaced by a currently unknown director, as well as a new voice actor for Jimmy Neutron. Later, on December 25 2017, which is Christmas Day, it was announced that Taylor Jolicoeur and Eric Jolicoeur would also be no longer involved in the film due to controversies with the staff of Gundam Mode Anivision and Super Angel Team Friends. This also resulted in Taylor Pictures Corporation, Eric + Taylor Studios, and Super Angel Team Friends dropping out from producing the film the same day. Taylor Pictures, Eric + Taylor Studios, and Super Angel Team Friends dropped out due to controversies with the staff of Gundam Mode Anivision and Super Angel Team Friends, Taylor and Eric no longer being involved in the film, and also due to the closure of Super Angel Team Friends in December 23, 2017. Taylor and Eric were later removed from being co-producers of the film. Writing Writing for the film started on April 3, 2017. Since then, the script for the movie is currently in progress since the original transcript got deleted. But writer/actor KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is helping rewrite the script. On December 11, 2017, after Jad Barahmeh became the new admin of Idea Wiki, Jad announced that he restored the original transcript of the film, thus allowing the writers to continue development of the transcript. Jad, along with Heliter Liskon, who gave ideas for the trailer to the film were both hired as producers and writers of the film the next day. The film is being written by Stephan Swaby, James Sharp, Colin Lloyd Pendergast, Emman Cortez, Henry Norton, Nolan Massey, Terry Ward, Jad Barameh, and Heliter Liskon. The script of the film is inspired by some films in the Taylor's Series Saga and Taylor's Crystal Universe: All Stars film franchises, as well as some fanfictions of some TV shows and movies made by fans of them. Film title The film was originally titled as The Eric Show: The Movie. However, the title was very unusual and wasn't a very good title for the film. In March 15, 2017, the film's title was changed to Eric Animate: The Movie. The words "Eric Animate" in the title is very similar to Go!Animate. To avoid getting the movie sued by Go!Animate for being a Go!Animate rip-off, and then cancelled, the title was changed for the 2nd time to Eric Animations: The Movie 5 days later. On May 2017, the title was changed for the 3rd time to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, although the film is sometimes known in some promotional material as simply Eric Animations: The Movie. In July 21, 2017, the title was changed for the 4th and final time by adding the word "First" in the title. The film's title is currently known as Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie. Attempts at contacting the companies The creators of the film tried to contact the companies several times, most notably Warner Bros., Paramount, Universal, Sony and especially, Go!Animate. Casting The movie was originally going to have text-to-speech voices to play as the characters, some to reprise their roles for the characters. However in February 2017, it was announced that there will be no using text-to-speech voices for the characters in the film. Instead, the creators of the film will use real life voice actors and actresses to play the characters for the film, while respectively replacing the text-to-speech voices from reprising their roles. KnottyOrchid12 AKA Nolan Massey is still wanting to lend his voice for the film ever since it's cancellation and revival and in late 2017 KnottyOrchid12/Nolan Massey has confirmed he wants to play the Magical Holographic Crystal Ball who helps Eric and his friends on their journey. He even wrote a scene of it for director StephantheAnimator. On September 15th 2017 Nolan was later confirmed to play The Magical Holographic Crystal Ball. The rest of the cast was announced on November 2017. Most of the actors and actresses, such as Steve Carrell, Kristin Wig, Dan Castellaneta, Ryan Porter, Dana Gaier, Tom Kenny, Roger Bumpass, Miranda Cosgrove, Chris Pratt, Kate McKinnon, Benedict Cumberbatch, Fred Tatasciore and others from many sources, almost all of them will reprise their roles in the film, with the exceptions of John Ritter, Christine Cavanaugh, and June Foray, who were both replaced by Luke Wilson, Max Charles, and Seth Green respectively. Recasting Jack Griffo, an actor who is best known for playing Max Thunderman in the Nickelodeon TV series The Thundermans was considered of voicing as Eric Animations in the film. However in March 2017, the producers of the film thought that Griffo didn't have the right voice to voice as Eric in the film. They later chose Zachary Gordon to voice as the character, and Gordon was later confirmed on the same month to voice as Eric in the film, replacing Griffo. Beginning in October 2017, numerous sexual harassment and sexual assault allegations were made against Kevin Spacey, who had been cast as Diesel Walker, Eric Animations' father. This resulted in Spacey being removed from production of the film. The producers of the film began looking for another actor to voice as Diesel, because they believed that a film aimed for teens, families and audiences should not be associated with the Spacey scandal. In November 25, 2017, George Clooney and George Newbern were considered for the voice of Diesel Walker in the film, and replacing Spacey from voicing that role until they chose Clooney, who was confirmed in December 2017 to voice Diesel in the film, replacing Spacey. Animation, storyboard, and designs The 2D hand-drawn animation will be handled by the Go!Animate headquarters, Yowza! Animation, Rough Draft Studios South Korea, and Film Roman, while the CGI animation is handled by Blur Studio, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Weta Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Animal Logic, using Toon Boom Storyboard Pro as the storyboarding software, Adobe Photoshop, Animate and Illustrator, as well as GIMP, Inkscape, and Paint.NET as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software, Autodesk Mudbox, The Foundary Modo and ZBrush as the modeling softwares, Toon Boom Harmony as the 2D animation, compositing, and digital ink and paint software, Go!Animate as the 2D animation, 2D layout, and compositing software, TVPaint Animation as the storyboarding and 2D animation software, Blender as the CGI layout, animation, and lighting software, and Autodesk Maya as the CGI animation, CGI layout, and CGI rigging software. There are other software that will be used to make this film, including the discontinued Autodesk Softimage as the CGI animation, compositing, rendering, and lighting software, The Foundry Nuke as the animation camera and compositing software, Houdini Effects and NDCUnivercity's Rendermotion as the visual effects software, Adobe After Effects as the visual effects and compositing software, The Foundry Mari as the texture painting software, and Pixar's Renderman as the rendering and lighting software. Medibang Paint Pro, Autodesk Sketchbook Pro, Microsoft Paint, Corel Painter, Krita, Moho, and wikipedia:Paint Tool SAI will also serve as the matte painting, visual development, design, 2D layout, and 2D animation software. The animation styles and techniques will be somewhat similar to that from Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Nelvana, Film Roman, Zagtoon, Toei Animation, and especially Go!Animate. During the film's development, Dallas Toons joined the film's production crew when he mentioned that the film will use Toon Boom Harmony as the main 2D animation software with Go!Animate being the secondary 2D animation software. Later on, James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film replied and added to Dallas' comment that the film will have an exaggerated heavy use of "squash and stretch" to resemble the Looney Tunes shorts, and most of Isaac Anderson Animations' YouTube videos. Moreover, Emman Cortez, one of the producers, and writers said that he'll draw more characters for the film, with his own art style, which has been influenced by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh's works such as Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law, Alex Hirsch's Gravity Falls, Daron Nefcy's Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe, anime and manga such as Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto franchise and Hiroho Araki's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as both of them serve as his influences for his coloring style and others, including Marvel and DC, his biggest Superhero influences of all time. The designs and techniques will also be inspired by some DeviantArt users such as VerdeLeon, mazjojo, MikkouKun, zamius, KuroSilver, Alexendre86, Dopler00, korak225, brifight, midorimushiG, SourShockX, kuroshinki, Suyohara, GasaiV, Arkapami, Nostacholy, iza200117, cmara and GrexlB. However, some of these DeviantArt users who use those designs and techniques made some pictures that contains content that is too mature, and may not suitable for younger audiences. The producers of the film will have to make sure they don't make any content for the movie that is too mature for family viewers. Visual effects The visual effects and composting will be handled by Weta Digital, Animal Logic, Sony Pictures Imageworks, Blur Studio, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Industrial Light & Magic, since all 6 of them are indeed visual effects companies. In order to make the animated film look realistic (for the scenery and such) but not creepy, the CGI animated elements, and the 2D animated elements would have to be composited into the final image using Nuke, Adobe After Effects, and the now-discontinued Autodesk Softimage. The lighting on both CGI and 2D animated elements will also be handled by visual effects artists, composers, lighting artists, rendering artists, animators, and digital ink and paint artists using Pixar's RenderMan, Blender, Adobe After Effects, Toon Boom Harmony, Nuke, and Autodesk Softimage, since the animators wanted more lighting and shading on the hand-drawn animated characters. James Sharp, one of the executive producers of the film, has mentioned that "putting 2D hand-drawn animated characters on a 3D CGI animated environment is one of the hardest things we would ever do". He also said that the animators, composers, and visual effect artists would "animate the 2D characters against a green-screen background and composite the green-screen character into a 3D background." For the CGI transformation sequence, animators would have to design, model, rig, animate, and composite 3D CGI animated designs and models of the 2D animated characters to give them a photo-realistic make over. Editing and composting Coming Soon! Post-production Coming Soon! Sound Effects Coming Soon! Music The music for the film will be composed by Brian Tyler, who is well known for composing films, television and video games. Other composers such as Cianan Irvine, C. Elbourn, Daniel Ingram, Junkie XL, Danny Elfman and Mark Mothersbaugh will also be composing for the film. Differences between the original series and the movie Contrast to the original show, which was more like a grounded series due to some episodes involving Eric Animations getting grounded, this movie will not be a "grounded" movie or film due to the fact that "grounded" videos have ruined GoAnimate, and GoAnimate was not made for those videos, or other bad videos on the site. In addition, this film is more of an Avengers: Infinity War-style Team-Up movie, as much like Crisis on Infinite Earths, it features dozens of team-ups of heroic characters saving their worlds from a dangerous event that will destroy everyone and all of the entire population. In addition, due to some of the characters originally being created from starter characters from GoAnimate, the characters looks have been changed to make them more original due to the fact that these starter characters have been overused in so many GoAnimate videos back in 2012-2016. The creators of the film don't want people to get confused on who the characters are if people see the characters looking very identical. More Coming Soon! Company revivals In 2015, Republic Pictures was revived and acquired by Viacom, CBS Corporation, SammyWorks, and RandomWorks, even though Viacom and CBS split in 2005, and Viacom folded Republic into Paramount Pictures in 2015, and created a new holding company called "Melange Pictures, LLC" as the holder of the Republic film library. Republic later became a film production label and in-name-only unit of Paramount Pictures and CBS Films. It is scheduled to co-produce this film, as well as other films with Paramount. The name unit Lorimar was revived in 2017 and acquired by TimeWarner (sale to AT&T pending), after Lorimar's theatrical film unit was shut down since 1990. Lorimar serves as an in-name only unit of Warner Bros. Entertainment, and is scheduled to co-produce this film, as well as other films with Warner Bros. Controversies On June 25, 2017, James Sharp had deleted the original article to Eric Animations: The Ultimate Epic Movie, along with the original transcript, credits, trailer transcripts, and soundtrack. This caused Stephan Swaby, one of the producers and writers of the film to rage in all caps at James Sharp with an angry message saying this: Because of Stephan's rude behavior, he got banned from Idea Wiki, which caused him to be even more angry at James Sharp and blame him for ruining Eric Animations' movie. However, James Sharp explained why he deleted Eric Animations' movie saying this: Because of this, on June 29, 2017, Stephan apologized to James Sharp for his rude behavior and for raging at him and promised not to do it ever again. He did that in a apology video, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7J82L7rSVU. James Sharp accepted his apology and unblocked him from Idea Wiki. The development of the movie was restarted on the same day. The makers of the movie thought that everything was back to normal, until July 20th 2017. On that day, James Sharp cancelled the movie again. Stephan asked him nicely why he cancelled the movie again, and here was James' response: After that, James blocked Stephan from Idea Wiki again and called him a Go!Fag, which Stephan is not a Go!Fag because Go!Fags are people who bully Alvin Hung for updating Go!Animate. Stephan does not bully Alvin Hung at all. Also, Stephan is innocent and he did nothing wrong on the wiki this time. On July 20th 2017, Stephan reported James Sharp to a user and admin of Idea Wiki named Loudmouth1 and told him that James blocked him for no reason and was being mean to him. Loudmouth1 unblocked Stephan and blocked James Sharp. However, MovieLover9000 blocked both Stephan and Loudmouth1 for indefinite and said that Stephan deserves to be blocked, not him. However, because James blocked 2 innocent users, he was blocked again, this time by RetroGameFan9000 for indefinite. RetroGameFan9000 later unblocked Stephan and Loudmouth1. Development of Eric Animations' movie was restarted without James Sharp on the same day. The next day, Stephan made a video to send a message to James Sharp, which is found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iavHkHi07Yc. Stephan apologized to James Sharp for causing him to bully him and hate him. James Sharp accepted his apology saying: Stephan accepted his apology and James promised not to bully him and call him a Go!Fag ever again. James was later brought back on helping with the development of Eric Animations' movie. On August 12, 2017, Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast made a poll on Idea Wiki on James Sharp, which is found here: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:219482. He said that he should be unblocked and make an apology letter to Stephan. The same day, James sent Stephan a email with a apology letter saying Stephan accepted James apology, James was unblocked from Idea Wiki by Coolot1, and he and Stephan are now friends once again. Shortly after Stephan accepted James' apology, production of the film was back in business. As of August 2017, development of Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie is still active, and has not be cancelled ever since. More Coming Soon! Release Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie was scheduled to be released in November 2017. But in July 2017, the release date was pushed forward to June 1, 2018 and again to December 2018, due to the busy schedule during the releases of blockbuster films in summer in order to meet it's high standards of quality. Marketing An unofficial teaser trailer for the film was released on YouTube on Stephan Swaby's YouTube channel on April 3, 2017. The teaser trailer had the original logo as well as Eric Animations' original look. As of December 2017, the unofficial teaser trailer gained over 2,000 views. An official teaser trailer is in active development, and is planned to be released in January of 2018. Home media Coming Soon! DVD or Blu-Ray Menu Here is the sections from the DVD and Blu-Ray main menus. More Coming Soon! Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response response is under construction Users response BoggleTheFrog: An exciting, fun and innovative journey! --8/10 Anyone can post a review! Accolades are under construction Future Future of Idea Wiki Coming Soon! Future of GoAnimate Coming Soon! Possible reboot of the series Coming Soon! Transcripts Main transcript Original transcript Trailer transcripts Opening and closing credits Outtakes Gallery Rating This movie is rated PG for the following reasons: Violence Coming Soon! Mild language Coming Soon! Scenes may scare children Coming Soon! Staff *StephanTheAnimator: The creator of this page, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. *Cpend7: The producer, and executive producer of the film. Copyright Colin Entertainment Ltd. and NicThic Productions accepted the rights of all characters from The Eric Show., which are owned by The Go!Animate Company, Cartoon Network, Discovery Communications, Inc, and Viacom International, Inc. Other characters that appeared in this film and were not from The Eric Show belong to their respective owners. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. All rights reserved. Trivia Video Game Main article: Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Video Game Merchandise 'Subway (International)' Due to Disney properties appearing, Subway partnered with the company instead. 'Subway (US, Canada and UK)' Coming Soon! 'Lego' 'Lego Minifigures' Coming Soon! 'Lego Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie' 'Polybags' 30613 Kendo Eric More Coming Soon! 'Promotional sets' Coming Soon! 'Sets' Coming Soon! 'Magazines' Coming Soon! 'Lunchbags' One lunchbag will have a picture of Eric Animations. More coming soon! Polls Do you think Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie is an awesome idea for a film? Yes, yes it will work for a feature length film idea. Definitely Indeed!!! I do not know, It's you're opinion. No way man! Can I keep going forward for the project? Yes, yes you can Eh... No thanks. Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:GoAnimate Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Computer-animated Category:2D animation Category:Family films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Universe Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Reboot Category:Revival Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Go!Animate Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:New Line Cinema Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Time Travel Category:Superhero films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Entertainment One Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Doctor Who Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:MegaMastered's Ideas Category:BoggleTheFrog's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:DHX Media Category:Universal Kids Category:Paramount Animation Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Rat-Pac Dunes Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Animal Logic Category:Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Movies considered the best